


In 31 Days

by sophia_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Mary Winchester's Son, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Mary Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Second Chances, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester doesn't know what to do when he hears that his classmate, Castiel Novak, committed suicide. He didn't know him, but that doesn't stop him from feeling a form of guilty. But to Dean's surprise, on the night of Castiel's funeral, he has a small run in with Death himself and is offered a chance to go back in time and convince Castiel not to end his life. The only catch? Dean only has thirty-one days to do it. But if Dean can't succeed in changing Castiel's mind- well Dean would rather not think of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel AU. Leave comments down below on what you thought, positive or negative. The characters are in college/university in this story, so younger than in the show/the actors. They all have the same appearance, just a younger version of that appearance and sorry if any of them are OOC.

Sam's PoV

"Hey Sammy." I look up as my brother straddles the bench beside me, dropping his bag on the wet grass.

"It's Sam." I quirk an eyebrow at him. "How was class today Dean?"

"Good, it's so boring. How do you sit manage to sit through those and not die is beyond me." Dean grins brightly at me. "But I bet you loved your class, with that Jessica girl huh?" He teases me, ruffling my hair playfully.

"Piss off." I close my book on my lap, shoving it into my bag as I glare at him. "You're just a jerk."

"And you're a nerdy bitch." Dean shoves my shoulder with his.

I roll my eyes with a scoff as a phone buzzes in my pocket. Fishing it out, the screen is light with a text from Jessica. Hey did you know the Novak kid in our Anthropology, Psychology, and Sociology class? I send a quick yes back and wait for her reply, ignoring Dean as he rambles on about this girl in his Kinesiology class. Mrs. Weathers is telling us he committed suicide on Saturday night, and it had something to do with some of us. Like we pressured him into it. She replies comes back.

"Who are you texting? Is that Jessica?" Dean asks me, looking over my shoulder at my phone. "I've heard of that guy. Did he actually kill himself?"

"Apparently, but I never know him that well. I don't think I've talked even talked with him." I turn to face my brother. "How about you?"

"The only time I can think of is when I saw his admiring my Baby, and he asked what model. I told him and that was it. Had to head home, hot chick waiting for me." He laughs, slapping my knee as Jessica texts me again. The funeral's on Friday if you want to go. I'll be at the end of the street, study group, don't forget.

"Nice, well apparently some of us forced him into it and his funeral is on Friday. If we want to go that is." Dean leans back as I stand up and pocket my phone.

Dean looks up me, tilting his head to the side. "What? I have a study group with Jessica. I think I'll go but I'll need a drive, so you decide whether you're going to stay or go off with some girl." Dean scoffs, shaking his head.

"Why do you want to go? You said yourself you barely knew him."

"Yeah but I did have a class with him." I shout over at Dean as I shoulder my bag and start down the sidewalk. "See you jerk."

"Bitch!" He shouts again as I hail Jessica's car. She leans across, unlocking the door for me.

Sliding in, I toss my bag onto the back seat as I lean forward, pressing a soft kiss against Jessica's lips. "Hey baby." She kisses my cheek as I pull away. "You have your books right?" She asks me as she drives off.

"Yeah I do." I buckle up, readjusting the car position. "Are you going to the funeral?"

Jessica rests an open hand on my knee, looking over at me. "No, I'm busy this week with family. But if you want to go I can drive you. I didn't know you were friends with Castiel."

"I'm not, was not. But still, I want to attend it. And don't worry about driving me, Dean's got it." I rest my hand over hers, smiling softly at her. Jessica turns her eyes back to the road, focusing on the road ahead of us, I lay back, resting my head against the window. A few rain droplets are scattered across the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Castiel's funeral, the eldest Winchester has a perplexing meeting with a man calling himself Death, himself and is given a strange offer.

Dean’s PoV

Pulling my baby into an empty parking spot, I wait for Sam to exit the car before doing so myself. Closing and locking the car, I pocket the keys and follow Sam to the church. Looking around the outside of the building, I bit my lower lip. There’s almost an angelic aspect to it. Entering the hall, Sam stops dead in his tracks causing me to run into his back.

“What’s wrong?” I look over his shoulder and I feel my jaw drop slightly. Only the first three pews have people seated, the rest are empty. And in the first row is seated Gabriel. “Is that Michael and Lucifer?” Sam questions as we hang by the back of the church. And at the front, is an open casket. I look away, not wanting to see Castiel’s body. We make our way down to the second pew, sitting by the edge. 

“Yeah, beside Gabriel.” I reply quietly, lowering my head so they can’t hear. “I didn’t know they knew Castiel?

“Neither.” Sam replies in a soft voice before lifting his head and rising it slightly. “Hey Gabriel, how did you guys know Castiel?”

Michael whips around, narrowing his eyes down at us. I tense up, my hands clenching into fists. “He’s our brother you fuck.” He hisses bitterly. “Why are you guys here huh? As far as we know, you could have contributed to his suicide.” He adds, exasperated.

“Wait so you’re all Novak brothers?” I cut in, raising my hand.

Sam shots me a bitchface before replying to the brothers. “He was in my Anthropology, Psychology, and Sociology class, and while I never talked with him, he seemed nice enough.”

“He liked my car. I think.” I offer. From the corner of my eyes, I see Sam shaking his head as the Novaks stare at me dumbfounded. “I feel bad. Maybe I could have done something to prevent it.”

“You all could have done something. Just stay quiet during the ceremony Winchester.” Lucifer glares darkly at us before turning around alongside Michael. Gabriel gives Sam and I one more glance over before turning back around as well.

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Castiel Novak, who has now returned to his home with Our God, The Father. Let us commend him to the mercy of God.” The priest is walking down the middle aisle a quiet hymn playing. As he reaches the alter, he turns to face us. “In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

We reply with a soft amen.

“From the chapter of Mark, 15:33--16:6. At noon darkness came over the whole land until three in the afternoon. And at three o’clock Jesus cried out in a loud voice, “Eloi, Eloi, lema sabachthani?” of the bystanders who heard it said, “Look, he is calling Elijah.” One of them ran, soaked a sponge with wine, put it on a reed, and gave it to him to drink, saying, “Wait, let us see if Elijah comes to take him down.” Jesus gave a loud cry and breathed his last.  The veil of the sanctuary was torn in two from top to bottom. When the centurion who stood facing him saw how he breathed his last he said, “Truly this man was the Son of God!” There were also women looking on from a distance. Among them were Mary Magdalene, Mary the mother of the younger James and of Joses, and Salome. These women had followed him when he was in Galilee and ministered to him. There were also many other women who had come up with him to Jerusalem. When it was already evening, since it was the day of preparation, the day before the Sabbath, Joseph of Arimathea, a distinguished member of the council, who was himself awaiting the kingdom of God, came and courageously went to Pilate and asked for the body of Jesus. Pilate was amazed that he was already dead. He summoned the centurion and asked him if Jesus had already died. And when he learned of it from the centurion, he gave the body to Joseph. Having bought a linen cloth, he took him down, wrapped him in the linen cloth and laid him in a tomb that had been hewn out of the rock. Then he rolled a stone against the entrance to the tomb. Mary Magdalene and Mary the mother of Joses watched where he was laid. When the Sabbath was over, a Mary Magdalene, Mary, the mother of James, and Salome bought spices so that they might go and anoint him. Very early when the sun had risen, on the first day of the week, they came to the tomb. They were saying to one another, “Who will roll back the stone for us from the entrance to the tomb?” When they looked up, they saw that the stone had been rolled back; it was very large. On entering the tomb they saw a young man sitting on the right side, clothed in a white robe, and they were utterly amazed. He said to them, “Do not be amazed! You seek Jesus of Nazareth, the crucified. He has been raised; he is not here. Behold the place where they laid him.”

The priest pauses for a moment, before moving onto the homily.

“There are two very special moments in every day, namely, sunrise and sunset. It is easy to take the presence and benefits of the sun for granted when it is overhead. But at its rising and setting, these are so clearly revealed to us that we cannot ignore them. Take the sun’s rising. Having extinguished the stars, ever so slowly, ever so gently it eases itself over the rim of the world. Up, up it comes from the great beyond, scattering light and radiating heat to the four corners of the earth. We are amazed at how large it appears. It is at its largest when it sits on the horizon, joining heaven and earth. It is no exaggeration to say that at this time it appears twice its normal size. It seems to pose there fleetingly, as if to show itself to us in all its brightness and freshness, before it starts to climb the sky and get on with the business of the day. And take the sun’s setting. Down, down it goes. Its rate of departure can be measured by the fading light and waning heat. As it retreats it appears to grow in size. It is at its largest when it meets the horizon. As at its coming, so at its going it seems to pose briefly on the edge of the world, as if to show itself to us in all its completeness one last time. Then, re-lighting the stars, it slips slowly and silently away into the great beyond from whence it came. Just as sunrise and sunset are very special moments in the day, so birth and death are very special moments in the life of a human being. At these moments we realize that each person is absolutely unique. At birth something comes into being that never was before. At death something passes away that will never be (on earth) again. People also seem larger to us at these two moments. We may take them for granted at other times but not at these two moments. At these two moments we are given a glimpse of their true worth and of the benefits they bestow on us. At birth and death we regard them not only as precious but sacred as well. Heaven and earth are joined together. We feel we are in the presence of mystery. Each person is a mystery. Each person is a gift from God. We could now talk about the qualities of the departed one and the blessings God gave us through his/her life. The sun has gone down for the last time on the life of Castiel. It is from God we come when we enter life, and it is to him we go when we leave it. May God guard his going as he guarded his coming. And what lovely parting words he said to them. He told them that he loved them, and urged them to love one another. He spoke to them about the meaning of his life and death: ‘I came from the Father and have come into the world; again, I am leaving the world and going to the Father.’ ‘But I will return, and your hearts will rejoice.’ In other words, death would not be an everlasting parting. He left them a priceless legacy – a peace this world cannot give. Our loved ones who have gone from us have not disappeared into nothingness. They have departed for that other shore, the shore of eternity. They have merely gone to God, and God is very near to us.” The priest recites his homily.

“That’s a really nice homily. Sad but nice.” I hear Gabriel whisper to Lucifer.

"Lord our God, you are the source of life. In you we live and move and have our being. Keep us in life and death in your love, and, by you grace, lead us to your kingdom, through your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord."

"Amen." The congregation replies softly.

The rest of the mass moves on quietly and peacefully. One woman starts crying about half way through and I catch sight of Gabriel, handing her a tissue.

At the end of funeral mass, the priest goes to the coffin and turns to face the congregation saying, “Give him, o Lord, your peace and let your eternal light shine upon him."

We reply with "Amen."

"Receive the Lord's blessing. The Lord bless you and watch over you. The Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you. The Lord look kindly on you and give you peace; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit."

“Amen.”

The people gathered stand to their feet, and walk over to the coffin. Sam and I stay back waiting for family to go first before we do. Gabriel rests a hand on Castiel’s forehead, sighing softly before leaning over and pressing a brisk kiss to his skin. He straightens his back and turns to face us.

“I’ll be waiting outside Sam.” He says faintly before leaving the church.

 Sam stands up first and wakes up to the casket. He kneels silently for a second before straightening up and closing his eyes, whispering a prayer. A few minutes later he stands up and returns to the pew beside me.

We sit in silence for a few more moments, looking at the altar. “Gabriel’s driving me home tonight okay. Take your time, go to a bar. Whatever. Just stay safe okay. I don’t want to be back here anytime soon.” He places a hand on my shoulder as we stand to our feet. I nod, turning to start up the aisle to the casket. Sam pulls me back suddenly, and grips me in a tight hug.

“See ya Sammy.” I offer a weak smile. I wait until Sam’s left the church and I see Gabriel’s car driving away before I stand beside Castiel’s casket. His eyes are closed, arms resting by his side. A peaceful look upon his face.

“He looks calm doesn’t he?” I jump, whipping around. A man is leaning against a pew, holding a cane. “He is so young to, just starting university.”

“Who are you?’ I hold my chest, feeling my heart beating erratically. “I thought everyone left already.”

“I am Death, and I’m here to offer you a chance.” I eye him up carefully, something seems off. Pursing my lips, I roll my eyes scoffing. Death? Yeah right? “Don’t believe me? How about this, I can give you a chance you write the last two weeks of Castiel’s life.”

“W-w-what?” I stutter through the word.

“I’ll be willing to send you into the past, fourteen days before Castiel killed himself and allow you to try to change Castiel’s mind. To stop him from ending his life.”

“There has to be-“I feel my head spin. Squeezing my eyes shut, it goes away. Fluttering them open, I blink a few times. I’m no longer in the church but in a bakery. “Where’s my car?” I jump to my feet, looking around wildly.

“It’s outside. So what do you say? Fourteen days into the past and the only catch is you only have 31 days to complete the task.” I stare opened eyed at the man calling himself Death. Because 31 days will be a breeze to solving this task. “I’m waiting Dean.”

“How do you know my name?” I question him, jumping to my feet as I bang my hands on the table loudly.

“I know everything about you Dean. And your brother Sam too. Now sit down and eat your apple pie.”

I look down finding a large plate of steaming pie in front of me. “Will I be the only person who remembers the last most current two weeks?” I ask as I dig into the pie.

“Of course.” Death smiles at me. “So do you agree to my conditions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the the Funeral Mass isn't how a real Funeral mass works. The Homily the priest reads is called “Sunrise, Sunset" by Flor McCarthy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally says yes to Death's offer and as he wake the next day he finds himself two weeks in the past.

Dean's PoV

I stare at Death in confusion, thinking over what he's offering. A chance to save someone's life. Can I refuse that chance?" Why me?" I ask him nervously. "Castiel has three brothers, why not any of them?"

"He has actually has four brothers Dean. Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael, and two of his cousins are here; at the same university as you and Sam in fact. Ezekiel is the first one but most call him Gadreel. Balthazar is the second, he enjoys drinking. And-"

"Castiel's related to all of them, really? He doesn't look like any of them." I stare at Death in disbelief, still unable to believe he's actually Death. "Okay listen, I'm sorry but how do I know you're telling the truth about you being Death himself."

"I knew your name without anyone telling me, and your brother's too. When you were a child and Sam was still a baby, your first home went up in flames, and your mother almost died. You carried your little brother outside at your dad's command because he stayed behind to help your mother. I was there and she saw me, but it wasn't her time yet." A drink appears in his hand from thin air. Slurping it, he watches me closely. "Believe me now?"

"The only other two person who knows that other than our parents and Sam are Bobby and our younger brother Adam. We've never told anyone."

"Your brother Adam, just graduated from high school right. And then was in a car crash three month after his last day. Was unresponsive-"

"Stop!" I close my eyes. "Just stop talking about that please. I believe you, I, one hundred percent, believe you." I add I look back up at him.

"Alright." Death smiles at me. "So, what's your answer? Do you accept my offer? If you're still unconvinced there's this pizza parlor nearby that serves excellent Chicago style pizza. What?" He adds at my questioning looks. "I like my pizza. But I do need an answer Dean, so yes or no are you willing to try and change Castiel's mind about ending his life?"

"Okay." Wait did I just say that? Death raises an eyebrow at me. "Wait, I just have one question?"

"Yes?" Death urges me to continue.

"What if I don't succeed in changing his mind? Well his funeral play out again or will-"

Death raises a hand, cutting me off. "I cannot stop him for ending his life, if he still wishes to do so at the end of the month he will. Return home Dean, when you awake tomorrow it will be the fourth of March." We both stand to our feet at the same time. Death extends a hand to me with a small nod.

I shake his hand before leaving the bakery. My car is parked by the entrance. Unlocking it I slide onto the driver's seat. Shaking my head a few times, I try to gain an understanding of this all. Is that guy actually Death? Yawning I pull out of the lot and start on my way home.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Is the first I hear as I enter the house thirteen minutes later. My mom pulls me in for a hug, kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired. Is Sam home already?" I ask, rubbing my eyes as I start upstairs.

"Yes he got home maybe ten minutes ago. There was this guy with him, Gabriel I believe was his name. He seemed nice enough." Mom replies softly. "Good night sweetie."

"Night mom." I enter my room, too exhausted to question Sam coming home with Gabriel. Closing the door and turning the lights off, I collapse on my bed as I decide to change out of the suit tomorrow when I wake up 

* The next morning *

"Dean wake up! It's already eleven! And we have to fix that rust hole in the car. Remember?" I open my eyes painfully, becoming blinded by the light streaming through the open window. Sam is knocking loudly on my door.

Fix my car? I did that two weeks ago. Wait! I fall out of bed in my haste to grab my phone. Turning it on, my eyes widen. Saturday October 16! I go to take my tie off only to find it not there. Looking down I find myself wearing only a pair of socks and boxers. Throwing open my closet I find the suit I had been wearing to the funeral hanging in the back. Squinting slightly, I rub my eyes. Pulling a pair of jeans and black t-shirt on, I open my door and find Sam leaning against the railings.

"Come on then. Just yesterday you were warning me to be awake by seven to help you or else." Sam rolls his eyes. "You ready?"

"Do you have a guy called Castiel in any of your classes?" I ask Sam.

"Yeah why?"

"I think he's Gabriel's little brother. So also Michael's and Lucifer's." I tell him.

"How do you know that?" Sam questions me."

"I think I heard that from someone yesterday." I shake my head. Sam stares at me for a second before continuing down the stairs. "What?"

"Nothing just you're being weird." Sam says as we enter the garage.

"I'm not bitch." I cuff him affectionately.

"Jerk." Sam grins at me. "And when did you get a tattoo?"

"Huh? What I don't have a tattoo." I raise an eyebrow, staring quizzically at my brother/

"Yeah you do." Sam points to my arm. "31. What does that mean?"

I look down and sure enough, a tattoo is inked on my wrist. 31 in large solid black ink. Brushing my fingers over it, I bit my lower lip. Did Death give me this to remind me how long I have to save the youngest Novak? "It was a dare." I offer Sam an answer. He laughs shoving me against a wall. "Hey!"

"You'll do anything when you're drunk." Sam grins at me. I go to pull him in a headlock but he dances away.

"You're impossible."

"I can't be impossible I exist. I think you meant to say, ‘you're improbable,’ Dean." Sam teases me playfully, nudging me with his elbow.

What my mother told me last night, would it be considered last night, or fourteen nights from last night, runs through my head. Sam came home with Gabriel, but at the funeral they seemed not to know each other. "Hey Sammy boy."

"It's Sam and yeah?"

"Do you know Gabriel Novak? As on a personally level."

Sam's cheeks become tinted with pink. He looks away from me, stuttering over words, forming incoherent sentences. "No why? I barely know him."

"So you do know him, somewhat." I smirk at my younger brother.

"I've spoken with him once or twice. I needed a drive somewhere and you still had classes left. He like sweets a lot. And playing pranks. But that's not important. How do you know him?" Sam turns back around, a blush creeping up his neck and across his face.

"Are you and Jessica still dating?" I suddenly ask him. Wow, where did that come from?

"Yeah." Sam pulls down a toolbox from one of the shelves. "Come on let's start working. Mom and Dad are out and they said they'll be home late but there's pizza and pie in the fridge for you."

"And some of the rabbit food you call a meal."

"It's healthier than your pizzas and apple pie and junk food you pretty much live off during the week." Sam points out, handing me a scraper and sand paper. "Come on then let's fix up Dad's car. Still can't believe he gave you the Impala."

"Me neither. Love my baby through." I pat the bumper of my car before moving to Dad's.

"We should get a dog." Sam pips up.

"Absolutely not. No dogs allowed in my baby." I whip around, almost hitting Sam with the scarper.

"I bet Mom would say yes." He pouts, getting the rest of our things off the higher shelves. "A Golden Retriever would be nice. They're good dog, friendly.

"No dogs!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at school after his meeting with Death, Dean runs into Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel and Balthazar are cousins here and also attend the same school as them

Dean’s PoV

“I’m going to the library now to help Charlie with an essay, okay?” Sam asks me, as he shoulders his bag. I nod, zoning out without realizing it. “You okay Dean, you seem to be spacing out?” Sam waves a hand in front of my face.

Blinking, I look back at my brother. “S’alright Sammy boy. I’m not staying after school, so if you need a ride.” I smile at him.

“Really, not aren’t you suppose to meet a girl from your auto shop class?” Sam raises an eyebrow at me.

“I am? Huh, must’ve forgotten. Whatever, see you in the evening Sam.” I clap him on the back.

As I start walking to my Kinesiology class, I hear Sam shout, “You’ve never forgotten to meet a girl before!” after me. Rolling my eyes, I pull my phone from my pocket sending a quick text to Benny to meet me after his first class outside the coffee shop on campus. After I reach the building, I see Castiel from the corner of my eyes but as I turn around, preparing to shout out his name I see Lucifer and two other man sitting under a tree, with the former glaring at me. Swallowing, I turn back around, entering the building.

Rolling my shoulder, I slip into the washroom. Splashing cold water on my face, I shake my head. “You alright Dean-O?” I whip around at the sound of another voice. Gabriel is leaning against the wall, twirling a lollipop with his fingers.

“Don’t you have a class, Novak?” I snap, wiping my face on the ends of my sleeve.

“Don’t you?” He grins playfully at me. “Do you know how many of Castiel’s family members go here?” He suddenly turns seriously. Shaking my head, he nods in thought before answering his own question. “Our older brothers Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, two of our cousins Gadreel and Balthazar, plus myself. So that’s six of us Dean. So if you hurt my little brother, I’ll kill you and I’ll have five others to help me. I don’t know what you’re planning with him but-”

I raise my hand, cutting him off mid-sentence. “I’m not planning anything with him. I don’t even know him.”

“You know him better than you think.” Gabriel shouts over his shoulder as he walks away.

Sighing deeply, I take a quick drink from the water fountain. Readjusting my jacket, I straighten my shirt and continue on the walk to my class. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and fishing it out the screen light up with a reply from Benny saying he can’t make it. Taking the step two by two, I turn a corner sharply, colliding into a body.

A loud groan comes from the body sprawled on the tile floor. Books litter across the floor, papers falling around us. I lean up on my elbows, wincing slightly as I feel my shoulders cracks. Glancing over at the second boy, my eyes widen. He groans again before sitting up and starting to gather his books and loose papers. Without meaning too, I begin to stare.

Slowly he looks up, eyes full of confusion. “What?” He shouts. “It was an accident.”

“No, it’s nothing.” I try to smile at Castiel but I feel like it turns out to be more of a grimace. Collecting the last of his papers and books, I hand them to him. “It’s Castiel right?”

“Yeah. Why?” He stands to his feet, narrowing his eyes at me.

“I found this nice bakery a few days back. Wanna get a slice of pie?”

“I have a class.” Castiel starts to walk away.

“Wait.” Without thinking, I reach out, grabbing his shoulder. He flinches, looking down at his shoes. Dropping my hand, I continue, “Sorry. I also have a class but come on live a little. Let’s skip class today.”

“I don’t know.” Castiel looks up. “Why would you want to hang out with me?”

I glance down at my wrist, where the tattoo that had once read 31 now reads 29.

*An hour later*

“Two cups of hot chocolate and one apple pie.” A waitress sets down my order on the table. Castiel hesitantly reaches out for one of the mugs, taking a small sip. “Enjoy.”

Cutting myself a slice of the pie, I set it onto a second plate before taking a forkful. “You should try it, it’s good.” I say as I chew the food. “Apple pie’s the best, man, you need to try this.”

Castiel nods silently taking hold of the second fork. “Why did you order a full pie?”

“Because I know I’m going to finish it.” I grin at him, laughing softly. “I could order and finish two but hey, maybe the next date?” Castiel winces, and I regret opening my mouth. Lifting my mug, I try the hot chocolate.

We eat and drink in silence, our waitress coming and going, refilling our mugs whenever they empty. A group of teenage girls enter the bakery, sitting down at the row of tables beside us, giggling and laughing loudly about some girl at their school. I see Castiel, leaning towards them as if he’s trying to catch their words. Copying his move, I try eavesdropping on them.

“God, she’s so stupid.” One of them laughs loudly as another whispers, “And ugly, she should so just disappear.” A red-head rolls her eyes, scoffing, “Yeah I highly doubt anyone would miss her. I know I definitely wouldn’t.”

Castiel stands to his feet, pushing his chair back from the table before storming out of the shop. Slapping a ten on the table, I run after the youngest Novak. He leaning against a pole, near my car, a few feet down the sidewalk, hiding his face in his hands.

“Cas, are you alright?” I tap him on the shoulder.

“No, I’m not because those girls have no idea what might be happening to that girl they’re bullying. They don’t know how she’ll react if she ever learns about what they say about her!” Castiel shouts. “I’m not stupid you know. I know what type of person you are, and you aren’t being nice to me out of the kindness of your heart. You barely know me, and I would prefer if it stays that way.” He spits angrily shrugging my hand off.

“Castiel, I-”

“Don’t! Just leave me alone Winchester.” Castiel turns on his heels, leaving me beside my car. Spinning around, I kick up a cloud of dust of dirt.

Damn it.

Starting my car up, I drive back to the school campus. Parking hazardously, I run across the campus to the coffee shop. Gabriel is sitting at a table, Lucifer and another guy with me. “Gabriel!” I shout, making everyone else in the shop turn to look at us.

“Hey Dean, what’s up? I don’t believe you’ve meet my older brother Lucifer and my cousin Balthazar.” Gabriel grins at me. “Something wrong?” He asks knowingly.

“Can I talk to you privately?” I gesture outside. He stand to his feet, following me out of the shop. “I think I made Castiel upset.”

“How? Just how in our dad’s name did you do that?” Gabriel exclaims loudly.

“I convinced him to skip class today and go to this bakery where we ordered pie but that’s not important. So anyway, this group of girls entered, gossiping about this girl and how they wouldn’t miss her if she killed herself. He stormed out and when I approached him outside of the bakery he snapped, word for word “You barely know me, and I would prefer if it stays that way,” and “Just leave me alone Winchester,” before walking away.” I explain in one breath of air.

“I’ll talk with him, but I did warn you. If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.” Gabriel remind me threateningly. “I think Castiel’s right through, you should just leave him alone.”

“I can’t.” I say through gritted teeth. “I can’t leave him alone but I can’t tell you why I can’t do that because I don’t think you’d believe me or if I even can, so just believe me Gabriel.”

“Believe that you can’t leave my youngest brother alone?” He repeats back to me.

“Yeah.”

Gabriel narrows his eyes at me, and I almost laugh at how I pretty much tower over him but he’s the one who could probably kill me the quickest. “Hurt him and-”

“And you’ll kill me. I got it, just tell your brother, you know the one who shares a name with the Devil, and the chance of me hurting Castiel is the same chance of me hurting Sam, because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t trust me. You’d never hurt your brothers as I would never hurt my brother. You know Sammy.” Gabriel’s face flushes a light pink. “You know him?” I ask cheekily.

“No, I don’t.” Gabriel looks over his shoulder back into the coffee shop. Lucifer and Balthazar are deep in conversation. “I’ll tell Lucifer to relax and to stop staring at you, but I don’t think he’ll drop his guard. Even though he doesn’t show it a lot, he does care about his brothers.”

“Thank you Gabriel.” I smile at him.

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”

“Just don’t make me regret it Winchester.” Gabriel warns me again before rejoining his brother and cousin.

I nod, letting out a breath of air. Returning to my car, I lean against the hood of it, stretching my arms above my head. Looking across the campus field, I do a double take. Death’s sitting on a bench under a tree, an open book on his lap. He looks up, meeting my eyes. Winking once, he disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into Castiel at the library as he and Charlie work on an essay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last month. I have not disappeared, I am still working on this, I just had exams and finals.

Sam's PoV

“So you understand what you doing?" I groan, face palming myself. Charlie leans back in her chair, rolling her eyes as she runs a hand through her hair. "You understand the topic and concept?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

“Of course I do, the only way I would've gotten you out of school was to pull the help card." Charlie grins at me brightly. "I got into a game company's server before, I can figure out this. Another thing, whatfeelingsdoyouhaveforGabriel?" She cracks her knuckles, grinning at me. I stare at her, not understanding her question at first but I manage to catch the words feelings and Gabriel and putting two and two together, I realize what she was asking. Charlie laughs softly at my expression as I drop into the chair beside her, running a hand through my hair.

"I told you that thing once and now every time you see me you always ask that." I groan, shaking my head in disbelief. Leaning across her, I pull my laptop back in front of me. Opening my email, I click on the one from my law teacher.

 

Mr. Winchester,

Below is attached the outline and thesis for your essay. Please write the entire a minimum 15 page essay in the shared folder with me. This counts for fifteen percent of this mark, so please do try. You may use my printer to print your essay before handing it in to my in person. I will begin all marking starting next Wednesday.

Richard Roman.

 

I feel Charlie read it over my shoulder as I start typing out a reply. I can almost hear her eye roll as she reads the teacher's name.

"You have Mr. Roman, you know everyone calls him a dick behind his back?" Charlie questions me. "Well I not surprised, he is a dick and a creep."

“Well he's my law teacher but I agree with you, he is kind of a dick. However I am sadly stuck with him for the rest of this year so I can't exactly call him a dick to his face." I reply as I start forming a reply in my head. "And don't tell Dean I just said that. He thinks I kiss every teacher's ass." Charlie cracks a smile at me.

 

Mr. Roman,

Of course. I will not be attending this week's lectures, I have family stuff to deal with-

 

"What family stuff? Is something going on with you and Dean?" Charlie asks me worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

 

-But I will be present for Monday's lecture on the difference between defenses. Is it possible for me to send you the completed email for you to print off? The printed in my household has been experiencing problems.

Thank You,

Sam Winchester.

 

Charlie waits patiently for me to hit send before she starts demanding answers. "So, you and 'family stuff'? What is up with that?" She makes quotations in the air with her fingers, glaring accusingly at me. "What is happening with you guys Sammy? Is everything okay?" She panics nervously as she begins playing with her fingers.

I rub my eyes, shrugging. "Dean's been acting weird this weekend. He got a tattoo, and it looks different every day but I can't place my finger on why it looks different. He's also seems to be spacing out more and constantly looking over his shoulder. I'm kind of worried about him. Can you talk with him later?" I ask Charlie.

"I think he'll talk with you more." Charlie pushes her chair out, standing to her feet. She rolls her shoulder as she pulls her bag over her neck. "But I promise I'll try Sam, just don't get your hopes up. I'm gonna head to the campus Starbucks alright, maybe Dean will be there. Live long and prosper." She flashes me the Vulcan salute before leaving the library. "See ya!" She shouts over her shoulder while pulling her headphones on before the doors swing shut behind her.

I lean back in my chair, weaving my fingers behind my neck. Closing my laptop, I slip it into my bag and walking away from the table I head to the second floor, hiding a yawn in my elbow. A few people are loitering around, lounging on the couches, playing with their phones or just sleeping. Dropping onto a couch, I stretch my arms above my head, and pulling my hood over my head, I close my eyes.

*2 Hours Later*

I groggily open my eyes, running a hand through my hair. The second floor is empty now, except for one person sitting at a table, a trench coat draped over the chair beside. His head is resting in the crook of his elbow. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I see my battery is at 5% and a text from Jessica if I'm fine with her not being able to meet me tonight, unlike we originally planned. Replying with an 'I don't care', I send a text to Dean, telling him I won't need a ride home and for him to go to class. Pocketing my phone, I mentally curse myself for not bringing my charger. I glance at the clock ticking away on the wall. 2:18. I've been asleep for almost two and half an hours.

Yawning, I roll off the couch and approach the table centered in the room. Tapping the boy on his shoulder softly, he lifts his head tiredly. "Yes?" He asks me quietly.

"Do you have a charger?" I smile at him before frowning gently at his face. Which I recognize. "Are you alright?"

He waves me off, nodding. "Yes, I am fine. Why?" He raises his voice slightly. "Did someone tell you something?" His voice hardens a touch.

I quickly raise my hands in front of me, "No, you just look bad to put it bluntly. Why did someone do something to you?" I test the waters carefully, thinking whether I should sit down or not.

He looks down at the table before back up at me. “Someone in one of my class convinced me to skip a class with him and go to this bakery. I snapped and told him I didn’t want anything to do with him. Or something along those lines.” He sighs in defeated, gesturing to the chair beside him. “And no, I don’t have charger. Sorry.” I sit down slowly, resting my bag on the table.

“That’s alright. What guy was that?” I ask him, rolling my neck and shoulder, trying to work out the kinks from sleeping at the angle I did.

“Dean.”

I do a double take, almost choking on my spit.

“Do you know him?” Castiel starts raising his guard, glaring accusingly at me.

“Yeah I do, he’s my brother. I’m Sam Winchester.” I nod towards him, extending a hand.

He clasps my hand slowly, shaking it. “Castiel Novak.”

“I know. We have a class together.”

Castiel ducks his head, nodding. “Oh yeah, we do. Why did Dean want to get me to skip me class?”

“God if I know.” I sigh exasperated. ‘I don’t understand half the things my brother does.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've introduced Charlie in this chapter. I don't know if I'll keep her through in the story or just write her off later.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel's PoV

"...Sorry.” I tell the man as he sits down beside me, placing his bag on the table.

“That’s alright. What guy was that?” He asks me, rolling his shoulder and cracking his neck.

“Dean.”

The man's eyes widen in shock and he almost falls backwards in his chair.

“Do you know him?” I glare accusingly at him, starting to raise my guard.

“Yeah I do, he’s my brother. I’m Sam Winchester.” Sam nods, extending a hand towards me.

I shake it slowly. “Castiel Novak.”

“I know. We have a class together.” Sam grins at me.

I duck my head, nodding. I can feel a blush creep up my neck. “Oh yeah, we do. Why did Dean want to get me to skip me class?”

“God if I know.” He sighs exasperated. "I don’t understand half the things my brother does.”

I laugh softly, leaning back in my chair. “Your brother does seem nice through.” I admit to Sam, offering him a weak smile. “I feel bad for snapping at him but I just didn’t understand why he suddenly interest in me. I don’t think he’s ever talked with me before. Is it his idea of a joke?”

Sam rolls his eyes, shrugging. “My brother may be an idiot but he's not a jerk. I don't think that his idea of a joke.” Sam awkwardly rubs the back his neck, biting his lower lip. "I'll talk to him if I see him tonight."

I sigh deeply, pulling my jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks, but don't bother. I'd rather not too much of this spread around campus. If my brothers finds out about this..." I shudder, shaking my head. Sam leans forward, raising an eyebrow. "Do you know Lucifer?"

He nods, huffing in laughter. "Yeah, I know him. He kind of scares me through. I mean he shares a name with the Devil." Sam confuses quietly, causing me to laugh under my breath.

"He scares most people, and I think it does have to with the name. Lucifer and one of my older brothers, Michael, never got along well and our Father always had a short fuse with them. You'd be surprised about the number of times Lucifer's been kicked out or just walked up and left." I pause for a moment, remembering my childhood. "He and Gabriel got along when we were younger through."

Sam taps his fingers against the top of the table, humming under his breath. "What do you mean, 'when we were younger,' did something happen between them." Sam hesitates for a few seconds before adding, "I know that it's not my business but..."

I shrug, sitting straighter up in the chair. "The last time Lucifer left, Gabriel was heartbroken; I could feel Gabriel's pain and everyone in our family could. Gabriel left a few days later. For two years he never came home; but even now with Lucifer back and the two of them talking together you can tell that Gabriel is still scared and nervous that Lucifer is going to leave again." I take a breath before continuing. "I never connected with Lucifer as well as Gabriel, but he is still my older brother and I'm his younger brother. And there is still that bond between us that makes us what to protect and defend each other. I like to think I would never never do anything to hurt my brothers and that they would do the same me."

Sam nods understandingly. "Yeah, the same goes for Dean and I. We're always looking out for each other. When Dean and I were still children, our home went up in a fire and he was the one who carried me out. And while we're not as close to our third brother, Adam, I'm always looking out for him. I mean, when he was a car accident three months after his graduation and remained unresponsive for one month, I was worried sick until he woke up. He was driving the car Dean and I got him as a graduation gift and all I could think was maybe it was my fault he crashed; that something was wrong with the car." Sam run a hand through his hair, looking down for a second. "Adam's doing much better now, he's still having nightmares and panic attacks and saying that he saw the other side."

That gets my attention. "The other side?" I question, fixing Sam with a sharp gaze.

Sam nods, smiling sadly. "When Adam finally did wake up, he was confused, keeping questioning what was real and not. He said he saw the 'light at the end of the tunnel' after a voice telling him that it's not his time. But little things still set him off in public. Dean was watching a movie and Adam walked in during a scene with a car accident. I found him in the storage room, crying, running his hands through his hair, muttering to himself over and over." Sam bits his lower lip for a moment, breathing out. "He's healing through. He still has some problems doing everyday things but Mary's helping him."

I nod, trying to rack my mind to find something to say. But nothing comes to mind.

"You wanna get out of here?" Sam suddenly says as he stands to his feet, looking down at me. I stand up, nodding again. I'm slightly surprised at the height difference between us. He didn't seem so tall when he was sitting. "There's this old bookshop near here that I've been wanting to check out."

"I don't buy books." I comment.

"You're joking right?" Sam laughs, taking a book off the shelf, waving it in my face, before opening to a random page.

"If I read something once, it sort of stays in my mind." I explain as I lean over his shoulder, my eyes scanning the page. "It runs in the family. My brothers, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and two of my cousins Gadreel and Balthazar. We all have incredible memories, and other bizarre talents."

"Bizarre talents?"

I scoff, grinning at him. "Maybe I'll explain another day, it's a long story. However, I can recite everything I just read."

Sam rolls his eyes, looking over at me with a look of disbelief before handing me a book open to a random page. "Do it."

"More months, to the number of twelve, had come and gone, and Mr. Charles Darnay was established in England as a higher teacher of the French language who was conversant with French literature. In this age, he would have been a Professor; in that age, he was a Tutor. He read with young men who could find any leisure and interest for the study of a living tongue spoken all over the world, and he cultivated a taste for its stores of knowledge and fancy. He could write of them, besides, in sound English, and render them into sound English. Such masters were not at that time easily found; Princes that had been, and Kings that were to be, were not yet of the Teacher class, and no ruined nobility had dropped out of Tellson's ledgers, to turn cooks and carpenters. As a tutor, whose attainments made the student's way unusually pleasant and profitable, and as an elegant translator who brought something to his work besides mere dictionary knowledge, young Mr. Darnay soon became known and encouraged. He was well acquainted, more-over, with the circumstances of his country, and those were of ever-growing interest. So, with great perseverance and untiring industry, he prospered.

      In London, he had expected neither to walk on pavements of gold, nor to lie on beds of roses; if he had had any such exalted expectation, he would not have prospered. He had expected labour, and he found it, and did it and made the best of it. In this, his prosperity consisted-"

"Alright stop it!" Sam laughs, pushing my shoulder in a joking manner. "You weren't joking."

"I rarely joke." I state. "I don't always understand jokes."

Sam tries suppressing a smile, but a small laugh escapes his mouth. "You seem like that sort of person."

I tense up slowly. "That wasn't a joke was it?" I question Sam as I follow him out the library.

This time Sam lets out a loud laugh. "No it wasn't."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel PoV

"So, why don't you like Dean?" I drop back into the seat between my brother and cousin. Lucifer looks up from his coffee, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion. "Yeah, apparently the way you've been staring and glaring or whatever at him, has him nervous."

As he starts to form a reply, Balthazar lifts one hand into the air quietly as he empties the rest of his flask into his drink. He looks over at his older cousin, grinning knowingly. "Luci, over here doesn't like Dean-O? Now, why is that?" Balthazar shakes his head in laughter before looking back at me. "Want to explain why you think that Gabriel?"

I sigh, clasping my hands around my mug. "Just now when Dean pulled me out, he said Lucifer unnerves him so I promised him to tell him to get off your back. Something about comparing us to him and Sam." I pause for a moment as a thought begins forming in my mind. Casually, I advert my eyes from Lucifer and try to suppress a smile. "You know, I think Dean mentioned something about how he doesn't want to leave Castiel alone, enjoys spending time with him but I couldn't been mistaken."

Lucifer's eyes harden as he slams an open hand onto the table, making the people around jump in fright. Balthazar shares a look with me, seeing through my words. I mean they're weren't necessarily lies at all. "He's not doing anything with my brother. He can fuck the fuck off." Balthazar whistles loudly, rolling his eyes as he takes a sip of his now alcoholic coffee. "Tell Winchester to stay as far away from Cas or I'll show him why my name is more fitting for me than anyone thinks." He darkly warns me.

Balthazar rolls his eyes, grinning behind his mug. "Relax Luci. I'm sure Gabriel is just pulling your leg." He kicks me under the table, shooting me a warning look to play along. I shrug, looking away from them. "Care to buy us some doughnuts Gabe?"

I stand to my feet, catching Balthazar's wallet in the air. Moving behind the girl waiting in line, I count out $9.45; enough for three of their doughnuts. I hear her start humming softly under her breath while tapping her feet against the tile floor. A few seconds go by before she starts bopping her head and singing the words quietly.

The line moves forward but she stays in place, singing and tapping her feet. I tap her shoulder gently so she'll look up. She whips around, pulling her headphones down around her neck. A large smile is on her face as her eyes meet mine. She looks over my shoulder in the direction of Lucifer and Balthazar, her grin growing. "I know who you are!" She half shouts, half whispers in excitement. "Sam was the first one who told me about you. You know... Sam Winchester? Do you know him? Tall, nerd, younger brother of Dean..."She continues to ramble on, counting words off on her fingers, her grin never fading.

"Yes I know Sam." I cut in gently. She trails off, looking at me curiously. She nods, waving her hand as if she's urging to say something else. Does she know? "Do I need to say something else?"

"Umm, excuse me Miss?" The student behind the counter pips into the conversation. The girl turns back around, nodding. "What would you like to order?"

"Can I have a venti Passion Tea Lemonade with Peach Syrup? You gonna get anything? I'll pay for you." She asks me over her shoulder.

"Umm, yeah. Just three of the old-fashioned glazed doughnuts." I slowly reply. She repeats my offer to the barista who moves to the showcase, filling bag with three of the doughnuts before handing it over to Charlie. "Thanks." I tell both of them.

"That'll be $13.62 Miss." Charlie fishes the money from her pocket handing it over the counter. The barista counts it out, handing her back the change before relaying the order to a second barista, who starts making the drink.

I follow the girl to the side, biting my lower lip as I put the money back into Balthazar's wallet. "Not to be rude but who are you? And how do you know Sam?" I ask.

"Oh I'm Charlie. I met Sam when I was an intern for Mr. Roman at the last job. You know before he started teaching here. Sam and Dean were there because... actually I don't know why they were there but they were and we become friends after they helped me after some prick threw me across the room. I like to call myself the sister they never had... nor wanted." She grins cheekily at me. "And you're Gabriel Novak aren't you? I know a lot about you, well not a lot, but Sam's told me a few things about you." She shrugs as she takes her drink saying her thanks in a sing-song voice.

"Well it was nice to finally meet you Gabriel." Charlie pulls her headphones on, waving over her shoulder at me as she leaves the building. I also wave before walking back to my table. Setting the doughnuts down on the table, I slide Balthazar's wallet back over to him.

"What took so long?" Lucifer asks me. "And who were you talking to?" Balthazar adds.

"Oh that was Ch- that was no one." I change my mind half away through my sentence. But I don't know why I do so. "So where were we before I left?"

"We were talking about the chat Gabriel had with Dean about Castiel and how you'll rip Dean's entrails out." Balthazar smirks, pocketing his wallet while grabbing one of the doughnuts.

Lucifer glares at Balthazar, elbowing him over the surface of the table. "I didn't say I'd kill him." He rubs the back of his neck before taking a doughnut also. "I just said that I'll live up to my name." He grins mischievously at us.

Smiling fondly at the antics between my brother and cousin, I take the last doughnuts. Looking out the window I watch as Charlie walks across the campus field and all I can think is if Sam told her what happened and if he did, who else has he told. Shaking my head, I turn my attention back to the conversation going on between Lucifer and Balthazar, ignoring the growing sense of fear building up in the back of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads and kind words.  
> And sorry for the random updating schedule I have.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's PoV

I lean against the garage wall, watching Dean fiddle with an engine. My eyes are glued to his wrist, what was a 31 on Saturday is now a 28. "Unless I've been drunk or on drugs for the last three days; your tattoo is different. Again. For the fourth time."

Dean jumps slightly, whirling around to face me as his hands clamp down on his wrist to shield the tattoo from me. "What are you talking about? It's been the same tattoo every day." He mutters, averting his eyes from me. After a moment, I see him glance down to his wrist, lifting his hand slightly. "It's 28, it's always been 28."

I shake my head, rolling my eyes before running a hand through my hair. "Dean, it was 31 on Saturday, then 30, followed by 29 and today it's 28. That four different tattoos in since Saturday. Explain." I grab him as he tries to walk by me, clasping my hand around his inked wrist. "Dean." I grit my teeth in frustration.

"It's a long story Sammy." He tries to pull away from me, wincing as I tighten my grip. "Sam."

"I got time Dean." I drop his wrist after a moment.

He sighs softly, before dropping onto a work bench. "On the 29th of October, Castiel committed suicide. We attended his funeral and after you left with Gabriel I stayed behind where I ran into Death, who sent me 14 days into the past, Saturday, giving me 31 days to change Castiel's mind. The tattoo read 31 on Saturday because that was the first of the 31 days, and it's different every day because it's a timer to the 15th of November, the last day." He doesn't pause to catch his breath until he finishes the last word.

I bit my lower lip, staring at my brother in disbelief. I breathe out deeply before a small laugh erupts from my chest. I can't help it. Doubling over, I clutch my chest in laughter as I struggle to catch my breath. I hear Dean scoff as I wipe my eyes from the tears that have leaked over. "God Dean, you're insane. How do you make these things up?" I finally manage to straighten myself enough to look at Dean. "Alright, don't tell me. Keep the story about your mysterious tattoo to yourself."

As I go to leave the garage something he had said catches my attention. "Did you say Castiel? Castiel Novak?" I narrow my eyes, watching Dean closely.

Dean raises his head, standing to his feet. "Yeah." He takes a quick step away from me as if he's worried of my reaction. "Why?"

"I meet Cas in the library yesterday. He said some pretty interesting things." I crack my knuckles, tensing my jaw. "Wanna explain why you convinced him to skip a class to go with you to a bakery and why he ended up snapping at you to leave him alone?" I feel a sudden surge of protectiveness for the young Novak, which surprises me. I barely know him.

I watch as Dean swallows as he tenses up, taking another step backwards so he's on the other side of the car. "I told you why."

Without realizing it, I've let out a small growl. "Dean, don't an ass to him will you. I know you, you have played with many people before and I rather not see it happen to again. I may not know Castiel as well as you-"

"I barely know him." Dean mumbles so softly, I barely catch it.

"- but he's not like the other Novaks-"

"Talking about Gabriel are we now?" He dares to grin at me knowingly.

Clenching my hands into fists, I sigh. "Stop interrupting me."

"Then listen to me. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Gabriel." Dean pauses for a second, taking a shaky breath. "I can't and won't leave Castiel alone. Now I've told a reason, you chose not to believe it that's your problem. But it's the truth okay. Argh!" He finishes his sentence with a shout of irritation.

I raise my hands in front of me, shrugging. "Okay Dean, fine. Just don't hurt him. Please Dean. He's always looking like a kicked puppy, so if you see him tomorrow at school be nice." I tell him before leaving the garage. As the door swings shut behind me, I catch a small laugh escape from Dean's mouth.

*The Next Day (October 20th)*

“It's not what happens to us, but our response to what happens to us that hurts us.” Stephen R.Covey, author of The 7 Habits of Highly Effective People: Powerful Lessons in Personal Change. Different individuals each respond to events in different ways and their responses are not only influenced by a number of factors but also by...

Sighing, I flip to a clean page to restart my essay. Swinging my legs over the side of the tree branch, I hear someone shout my name from underneath me. Looking down, Gabriel is standing below me wearing a smirk and waving up at me. He lifts his second hand, holding a thermos and plastic bag. "I come in peace bringing gifts of coffee and candies."

Closing my notebook, I shove into my bag along with my pen. Shouldering my bag, I climb down the large oak. Gabriel's still grinning widely at me, his eyes twinkling. "So coffee and candies?" I ask, huffing in laughter.

"Yep." He grins softens into a gentle smile as he pops the 'p'. He fishes a lollipop form the bag, pulling the wrapper off before popping it into his mouth. "You're brother is quite the character isn't he? I think he'd be the main character in an anime. I mean have you seen his eyes?" I roll my eyes in disbelief at his attempt at a joke before bumping his shoulder with mine.

"To use your words, your brother is also quite the character." I smile.

"Which one? Michael? Lucifer? or Castiel?" Gabriel asks me curiously as we walk down a path.

"All of them are really, but I was talking about Castiel mainly." It takes me a few steps to realize that Gabriel has fallen behind. Turning to look over my shoulder at him, he's staring at me in confusion. "What's wrong Gabe?"

"I didn't know you know Cas?"

I open my mouth but I can't think of something to say. After a moment, the words start to form in my head. "I met him yesterday at the library. I don't know him that well, but he's completely different from you. That's for sure. Come to think of it, you and your brothers are nothing alike at all."

"Yesterday? Wasn't yesterday the day after Dean got Castiel to skip his morning class to go to a bakery only to upset him and make him storm out." Gabriel's tone darkens significantly as his normally champagne coloured eyes turn a dark ebony. "Did he mention that to you?" For a second I'm shocked at the change in him, it's almost as if Lucifer's now standing in front of me instead of his younger brother.

"Gabriel, relax. Dean told me everything okay. Even the part about him not being able to leave him alone, okay?" I take a few steps towards him, resting my hands on his shoulders. Gabriel nods, looking away for a moment before turning back to me. His eyes are their usual colour again. "Dean gave me a reason but I'm not going to repeat it. It doesn't some legit but I do believe it's based slightly on the truth."

"Lucifer wants to kill Dean by the way."

"What?"

Gabriel nods, meeting my eyes. "Luci doesn't trust Dean-O that much and well... to be frank Lucifer's think Dean's up to no good and is going to rip his entrails out if he so much as puts one toe out of line."

I feel my eyebrows lift in wonder. "Luci? You call your older brother Luci? The same older brother who shares a name with the King of Hell?"

"The very same. Oh I ran into Charlie yesterday. She seems nice." Gabriel grins at me before looking down at his watch. "I gotta go, I'm late for... I'm late for something." He sets the thermos on the ground before running off to the science building. 

Smiling to myself, I grab the thermos and lifting it to Gabriel's retreating figure I call out, "See you around Gabriel."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this anymore?  
> I'm sorry I haven't updated since March (that's five months exactly, what?!) I started school in two weeks but I'll try to start updating regularly.

Dean's PoV

Tapping my fingers against the surface of my desk, I struggle to focus on the lecture being given in front of me but my attention keeps getting diverted to the inside of my wrist. Resting my head on the desk I close my eyes, for once grateful that my desk in the back of the classroom. My professor rambles on about something and with ease I block it out.

I feel myself begin to drowse off until I feel a pen begin to tap the top of my head. Blinking, I lift my head with a small groan. Looking over my shoulder I prepare myself for a curse out only to find myself looking into Gabriel’s face.

Frowning, I pinch the bridge of my nose. “I don’t remember you ever being in this class.” I mutter as I roll my eyes. “And why are you bothering me?” I add after a moment.

He shrugs, leaning back in his chair. Popping a lollipop into his mouth he grins at me. “Wanna ditch class when the professor’s back is turned? Castiel’s ditching class too I think and I know where he is.” He whispers.

Without a second thought, I grab my bag from under the desk. “Where is he?” I ask, beginning to move to the door.

Gabriel smirks smugly before leaning forwards again. “He’s by the mountain. Want-?” I’m out of the room before he can finish his question.

As I leave the building, my wrist begins to sting and glancing down I see the skin around the tattoo, which now reads 27, has turned red. Closing my hand over the tattoo, I catch sight of Castiel standing from the benches near the fountain and walking towards the parking lot. With that damn trench coat. Without thinking, I call out his name. As Castiel comes to a halt and turns to face me, I sigh in relief.

“I’m sorry about Monday.” I apologize once I catch up to him. He glances away from me, turning his attention to the pavement. “Can I make it up to you? Give me another chance?” I ask hopefully.

Castiel finally looks back up at me after a brief moment of silence. “Okay. But not to the bakery.” I lift my hands in front of my face with a shrug. “Perhaps a walk?” He offers me.

“Whatever you want.” I smile at him. “I don’t have my baby with me today so I can’t drive.”

The corners of his mouth turn down in a frown. “I did not know that you have a baby. And where will we go and what will we talk about?”

Laughing, I shake my head. “When I said ‘my baby’ I meant my car. And we can go to the campus coffee house; I also have a lot of stories I could tell you about my childhood.”

“Stories about Sam?” That grabs my attention. I look over at him with what I can only guess as shock on my face before Castiel nods. “Yes, I do know Sam. I meant him on Monday once I left the bakery and went to the library. He seems quite different from you.”

“Everyone thinks that too. They say we kinda look alike but our personalities are polar opposite well with Adam no one ever thinks he’s our brother. Did Sam tell you about Adam?” Castiel nods his head and I laugh softly. “Well then it’ll be stories about Sam and Adam.”

* Point of View Change*

Sam’s PoV

Yawning, I stretch my arms above my head as I stumble out of the washroom. Concern for Dean returns and I once again begin to worry about him; his tattoo changed again and while I didn’t ask him for any information, it did worry me. Rubbing my eyes in an attempt to ride myself of any persisting exhaustion, I around a corner and crash into someone.

Instantly someone grabs me by the neck of my sweater, hoisting me to my feet and slamming me against a wall. As Gabriel’s thermos hits the floor, I look from the spot of impact up to the face of the man holding me and I can’t help rolling my eyes when Lucifer’s face comes into my line of sight. “What?” I stammer out, my mouth going dry.

“What are you and your brother doing with Castiel?” Lucifer snarls, his eyes turning a shade darker. He drops his hold on me, allowing me a moment to catch my brief. “So?” He barks.

“Nothing. Dean and I are doing nothing with your brother except trying to be friends with him. I had a conversation similar to this with Gabriel in the morning and I told him. I also have a question for you; why do you want to kill Dean?” I ask him, wincing as I rub my throat.

He looks away from me with another snarl. “Son of a bitch.” He pauses before looking back at me and as our eyes meet, a chill goes down my back from his dark gaze. “Since when have you and Gabriel gotten so close?” He questions me.

“I don’t know. I meet him a couple of weeks ago at the library, he took the book I need to hide the fact he was eating candy. We got to talking and-

“And now you’re best friends.” He laughs dryly.

-I didn’t say that. We’re companions.” I flinch, internally cursing for using that words.

Lucifer rolls his eyes, looking away from me for a second time. “I’m keeping a close eye on your brother, you tell him that will you. He huts Castiel or puts his toe even a millimeter over the line and he’s dead.” He lowers his voice, clenching his hands into fists. “And if you hurt Gabriel, you'll also be following close behind too.” He jabs his finger into my chest before walking off.

As Lucifer turns a corner and disappears from my line of sight, I slouch against the wall, groaning deeply. “Lucifer’s crazy isn’t he?” I jump at the sound of a second voice. Looking over I let out a sigh, rubbing my eyes. “I’m Balthazar, Lucifer’s cousin, and therefore Castiel’s and Gabriel’s cousin. Sorry about Luci, he seems evil but he’s actually a great softie. Like a teddy bear.”

“Really?” I raise an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

“Nah. He’s not a softie but he’s not entirely evil either.” Balthazar shrugs. “You seem oddly interested in Castiel, would you like to hear some stories?” He offers and once I agree, he grabs hold of my sweater’s sleeve and pulls me down the hall. “Cause there are loads, most sweet and nice but a few funny ones. I got a couple on Gabriel too. Just let me stop by my car to grab my bottle of scotch.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean PoV

“So now you know more about my life and family and all the dumb things we’ve done so now it’s your turn. Tell me about your family, I mean Lucifer can’t be all that bad, can he?” I ask, resting my back against the base of a tree trunk, arms crossed over my chest. “I mean there needs to be some good memories of him.”

Castiel nods slowly, dragging a stick through the dirt at our feet. “We weren’t too close. He was always much closer to Gabriel but there are still some good memories about him. There is one memory I am quite fond of. My father had taken me and my brothers to a beach when I was younger. I was at the shoreline watching a little gray fish swimming near my feet as Gabriel and Michael were with Raphael off in one of the caves when Lucifer came up behind me. He looked over my shoulder, watching the same fish saying, ‘Don’t step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.’”

I find myself smiling at him, a laugh threatening to bubble over at the sight of university student drawing stick figures in dirt. “That’s actually a pretty nice memory.” I comment.” As I’ve already told you most of my memories with Sam and Adam are more humorous: shoving each other off piers into water, dropping spiders and bugs down the back of shirts but there are fond memories like that one.” I shrug, uncrossing and recrossing my legs.

Tilting his head to the side in a fashion I’ve started to find endearing, Castiel sits back and tosses the stick to the side. “I am sorry about Monday. Perhaps I should’ve given you a chance to explain yourself.” I shake my head, raising my hand but Castiel continues. “I know you have already apologized but why did you ask me out?”

I stare at Castiel curiously, waiting to see if he’ll see his mistakes. But he doesn’t. “I asked you out- I pause to let out a small laugh before continuing- because I want to get to know you. The pie from that bakery tasted good the first I tried it and I thought you might like it. Can I ask why you left in such a rush?”

Castiel looks away from me, a small frown playing on his lips. “Those girls who came in after us and the things they were saying just troubled me. Their words just reminded me of something. They were bullying a girl and they don’t even know how that would make her feel.”

“But you don’t even know those girls? Why does it bother you so much?” I cut in gently.

“I’ve been in the position of the girl they were ridiculing and it just brought back bad memories and thoughts.” Castiel shrugs, momentarily glancing away from me. “Can we not talk about it?”

I pause in my train of thought, rubbing the back of my neck. “Yeah sure whatever. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Can we talk more about Gabriel?” I ask. “He’s certainly eccentric.”

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel asks me, straightening his back. “Is that supposed to be an insult? Or a joke?”

“Neither joke nor insult. I guess it’s more of an opinion. It’s just he seems to appear out of nowhere and always know what I’m thinking. Like on Monday before I crashed into you, I had stopped by the washroom and all a sudden there he was. I didn’t even hear him come in and I was using the second sink from the door. Then today in my Kinesiology class he just appeared in the desk behind me. And I swear he wasn’t there I came in and I sit right by the door and didn’t hear anyone come in. I also don’t think I’ve seen him even once in that class and then he was there tapping a pen on my head.” I explain. “Knowing exactly what I wanted to do.” I add after a moment’s pause.

Castiel shrugs again, combing his fingers through his hair. “Gabriel’s like that. He knows almost everything about each one of my brothers and me. It can be an annoying quality but sometimes it does have its perk. In the past Lucifer has compared Gabriel to Corgi puppy, I believe he still does actually.” A small smile flashes across his face as he recalls those memories, which causes me to let out a small smile, surprising myself, before he’s looking away from me again. “Perhaps we can try that bakery thing again?” He asks, refusing to meet my eyes as a light flush creeps up his neck and I can only imagine there’s a similar blush spreading across my face.

“Sure Cas, why not. I don’t have any more class to go today but I still don’t have my car until tomorrow.” I trail off, rubbing my hands together. Wincing as I realize how warm and sweaty they are, I wipe them on my pant legs before I look back at Castiel “So tomorrow then.” I wince once again at how awkward I sound.

Castiel stands to his feet with a nod. “I think I would enjoy that.”

I quickly scramble to my feet too, extending my hand to Castiel. “So it’s a date.” I internally curse myself for my choice of words but Castiel doesn’t seem to take notice. Castiel nods again before walking off.

Leaning against the tree, I hide my face in my hands. My heart beating oddly in my chest. What I had asked Castiel out on was not a date, it was just an offer to get to know each other better. Was it? Before I can begin to question my own feelings, I begin to walk off- in the same direction as Cas until I notice I need to head the other way. Closing my eyes with a groan, I realize my mistake and turn on the balls of my feet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, what is with my posting schedule?  
> Sorry.

Sam PoV

“I haven’t talked with Castiel that much. I meet him at the library a few days ago, we talked.” I shrug, leaning back in the bench.

Balthazar nods thoughtfully, lifting the bottle to his lips. Swallowing the liquor, he looks over at me with a piercing glare. “Can we backtrack to Gabriel? He’s been talking a lot about you recently.” A smile appears on his face for a brief moment before his stern look is back. Straightening his back he leans forwards, a bright gleam flashing in his eyes. “You know he’s been talking so much about you?” He extends the bottle of alcohol towards me.

I tense up, my hands curling into fists subconsciously. “We’re just friends.” I lower my voice. Balthazar shrugs, still holding out bottle. I pause for a moment before accepting the bottle. Taking a large gulp I let out a small cough, the burning liquor running down my throat before continuing. “As I’ve already told your cousin, we meet at the library. He was being a dick and stole my textbook from me. He was being a cocky little shit when I called him out on it. I found it endearing and we went out...” I trail off quickly, realizing how it’ll sound if I finish that sentence.

I don’t miss the smirk that plays on Balthazar’s lips as he takes back his bottle. He nods with a sigh, looking at me curiously with his head tilted to the side. I raise an eyebrow at him, rolling my eyes at the smug look on his face. He raises his hands in front of him as he mutters for me not to shoot. I roll my eyes again, standing to my feet. Pacing around the room square, I pinch the bridge of my noise. How would’ve my sentence ended if I didn’t cut myself off? Balthazar looks over at me, taking another drink with a satisfied sigh.  

“Just admit it Sam. You have feelings for my cousin.” Balthazar comments, his smirk remaining on his face. “I’m not stupid Winchester alright. I could see it in your eyes when I first mentioned Gabriel; the way your eyes lit up are not the way a friend’s eye lit up when they’re talking about another friend.” He hangs his arm over the back of the bench, tapping the ground with his shoe.

I shake my head, breathing deeply. “I’m not sure. I think I might but don’t say anything to him!” I beg, whipping around to face him. “Please don’t.”

“Relax.” Balthazar comments, waving his hand at him. “I won’t say anything. But don’t let Lucifer find out that, he won’t hesitant to kill you or tell Gabriel. Listen I gotta go, I’m meeting Lucifer for an early dinner today. Do you need a ride back to campus?” He stumbles to his feet, offering me another drink which I refuse.

“If it’s not a bother.” I reply shyly, worried if my request is going to be a bother to any plans Balthazar has but he shakes his head, nodding in the direction of his car. “Thanks man.” I let out a breath, my shoulders sagging in relief.

*Twenty Minutes Later*

“See ya around and don’t worry, your dirty little secret is safe for me.” Balthazar shouts out the window as I close the door behind me. “If you see Dean, tell him I saw hi! Cas and Gabriel have been telling me stories about him too.”

Before I can shout anything in return, Balthazar is speeding off, definitely breaking the speed limit. As I pass the campus coffee shop, I see Gabriel seated at one of the couches inside with his laptop. Sliding in, I cross the room to drop onto the spot beside him.

“Hey Samquatch.” He greets me without looking up from his work. “What’s up?”

I bit the inside of my cheek for a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain my day. “Well after you ran away and left me with the coffee, your brother -Lucifer- threaten and choked me, threaten Dean and then Balthazar and I went to the Lexington Square where we had a delightful drink and talk.”

Gabriel looks up, fear flashing in his eyes. “Lucifer threatened you? Why? Did he say why? What did you do to him?” He questions me, looking up at me.

“I didn’t do anything. Once you left I went to the bathroom and when I was leaving, I turned a corner and crash into him. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me into a wall, he went insane Gabriel.” I stress the word insane, but all I get in reward is a loud laugh. “How is that funny?”

“Luci thinks that’s an appropriate way to protect his family, threaten people to keep them away from his cousins and brothers. He might seem violent and aggressive but that’s the way he is. He had a rough childhood, always arguing with Michael and our Father and being kicked out. He’d live on the streets and shitty motel rooms for days on end, it’s only natural that he’s become the way he is now. He’s protective and just wants to look out for us.” Gabriel explains gently, leaning forward to rest a hand on my knee before continuing, “I’ll talk to him, don’t worry. What about Balthazar? What did you guys do?”

I feel myself tense up from the heat radiating from his hand, trying to stop myself from pulling away from him. “We just talked, trading stories about our families. I talked about Dean and Adam; he talked about Lucifer, Castiel, Raphael, Michael and you.”

Gabriel perks up, his eyes lighting up when I say we talked about him and I’m reminded about the comment Balthazar made about my eyes lighting up. “What did you say about me? Was it bad things? Or good things, like how dazzling handsome and smart I am?”

Without thinking, I playfully punch Gabriel’s shoulder which earns me a second loud laugh which sends a jolt down my back. “They were mostly good things. Some funny stories about you growing up and things that definitely made me question what I know you. Like I think Balthazar mentioned something about handcuffs and whip cream?” I feign innocence. Gabriel’s face turns red and he quickly hides it in his hands.

“Shut up.” Gabriel mutters weakly. “I told Luci that in secret, how did Balthazar find out about that-"

"-He told Lucifer about it the following morning-"

"-I said shut up Sam. I am so embarrassed and betrayed right now. You better not tell anyone else about this, got it?” He looks at me through his fingers, his face still red.

“Of course not. Your secret is safe with me... unless I need something in return.” I grin cheekily at him which earns me a punch into my shoulder. “Alright fine, it’s a safe with me. Just please tell Lucifer that Dean and I are not trouble, we’re perfectly harmless.”

Gabriel clicks his tongue, giving me a double thumbs-up. “Will do.”


End file.
